Let the Blood Run, Let the Rain Wash it Away
by Ray T. Akaru
Summary: [NaruSasu]Sasuke's Pharaoh to be, Naruto is a slave but has a bitter past. What happens when the young Pharaoh chooses his slave to be his bride? Find out here. Read and Review!
1. What doth power bring but insanity

_Move from one place to another so you wont get stuck thinking about the past but looking foward to the future_

_Also dedicated to the lovely Vanity-sama_

**Disclaimer: -Sighs- ...do you think I'd be writing about them on if I owned them? Shit no, I'd be making sweet Naru/Sasu lemons on t.v. for all the little kids to see. OoO that rhymed! Anyway. -Coughs- Yea I still dont own them. Damn you K. Masashi!!!**

**Warnings: Well the rating is M...soooo I believe it has sex, language, violence, and things along that. Sex includes boy x boy, boy x girl, boy x boy x girl, and boy x boy x boy. Yes smexy ass threesomes!!**

**A/N: Hi...-long ass pause-...I just wanted to say first off that this Sasu/Naru fic is going to have lots of bondage and what not. Kinky no? But anyway I hope you enjoy. Since this is another story I will be writing at the same time as PAHNNOBF which if you cant get is Perhaps angels have no names only beautiful faces. And yea. This one has to do more with Ancient Egypt. And I dont know if I want to make my little Naru-kun a Jew or not. And I dont think I will. That'll be in a different story. OO which will be based on hitler and have a twist of FMA meanting NARUTO dont ask why I capitalized it please...HAR HAR HAR...-Laughs- Anyway have fun and as I always say READ ON!!! oh oh oh and I LOVE YOU VANITY!!**

**Chapter one: What doth power bring but insanity to thine own mind?**

Quick yet low tapping noises were heard throughout the corridor. A young boy was sitting in a gold chair with carvings all along the sides and back of it. His raven black hair hung down to his jawline. And coal black eyes tried to bore holes into the ground. So to entertain himself he kept tapping his fingers on the gold arms of the chair.

He wore many rings of gold with onyx and emerald stones in them. In his ears were two gold studs with a single light blue stone in the middle of them. Even though he was thoroughly groomed he still held a stoic expression on his face.

His eyes smoldered with hate for the new day. It was early in the morning and he wasnt happy at all. He had awoken to find out that today was the day he would go to the cortege to become the new Pharaoh. Yes he had wanted power, but not power passed down from his father after death.

Just as he was about to stand and leave the room his older brother walked in slowly. The boy also had black hair, but it was a lot more dull than the younger of the two. And his eyes werent the dark color, they were crimson. Smiling in a fake manner he stood infront of the raven haired boy and began slowly.

"You may come and choose your slave brother."

Scoffing the raven stood and dusted his linen robe off. It was wrapped around his waist and held up by a golden belt with golden leg protectors on either side. He looked at his brother and shook his head as he began to walk down the long corridor. While walking he adjusted the large gold necklace like object around his neck.

"Itachi...remind me again why I need a slave." The raven looked to his older brother awaiting his answer, of course after he had fixed everything he needed to.

"Tradition dear brother, tradition." Itachi faked yet anothr smile for the raven.

As they reached a large open area he looked around at the many slaves and their traders. "Pick one for me Itachi..."

Shaking his head he pushed the smaller raven haired boy foward watching all the traders pushing out the best slaves they had.

He let his dark eyes scan over the line of quivering people. As he walked along the line a certain slave caught his eye. The boy was smiling, he was a slave, but he was smiling. Then again he was one of the best slave dealers boy's.

The man took the best care of them, he fed them fully, and clothed them nicely. Looking at the boy slowly he then walked over and stood infront of him. He was taller than the raven by about six inches. Grabbing the blonds chin he pulled his face downward to have a better look at it. He had big blue eyes that seemed to coruscate in the bright sunlight around them.

The boy seemed very sanguine even though he was a slave. Nodding to his brother he walked away smiling to himself. The boy was tall, blue eyed, he had sun kissed skin, and bright blond hair. And the raven was happy he had a slave that looked almost as high as he did.

While walking back inside one of the maids walked up to him and bowed slightly holding a bowl with a wet rag in it. "You are going to wash him Ino?"

The woman nodded to him and smiled. "Yes my lord, I will be washing, grooming, and clothing him for you."

Nodding his approval the raven walked down the long corridor before he stopped. He could turn left or right. Left would lead him into the large area with a few tree's and a small pond he could dip in on hot day's. Right would take him to the dinning area where he could have food made for himself and his brother. Making up his mind the raven turned right, walking into the area where a man with silver hair stood. His face was beautiful and well defined.

"Hidan..." The man nodded to him.

"Uchiha...may I ask what you would like?" The raven haired boy known as Uchiha smiled and sat down at the large table.

"I have gotten my slave today. A wonderful looking boy I may add. I want a feast for all of us in this temple. You understand?" Hidan smiled and stretched his arms.

"Of course, how could I not understand our lovely weasel's little brother?" Shrugging the raven leaned on the cool top of the table shutting his eyes.

"Hidan, why must you call me that?" Itachi entered the room smiling and putting up his hair.

The man only ever smiled truely to the silver haired amethyst eyed one. They had been friends since childhood and when Hidan's parents had died Itachi asked his mother to take the boy in, and his mother being the woman she was, she took the little boy in. Since that day their bond had grown stronger and stronger.

Snorting to himself the raven leaned back in the chair while he watched his brother pull his hair back into a low pony tail. And just when he was about to open his mouth two hands covered his eyes and he growled.

"Guess who?" Came a voice that was deep, smooth, and very close to his ear.

Sighing the young Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest and proped his leg up on the other one. "Must you do this each time you see me with my back turned to you?"

The person with his hands over the ravens eyes smirked happily and nodded. "Yes I must. Now, again I ask you, guess who?"

Tapping his fingers the raven let out a slow breath. "Sai..."

Squeeling the man pulled his hands away and crossed his arms. "I'm so glad you can atleast figure out who I am, and by the way Sasuke, that slave you have, is a god."

Shrugging it off Sasuke stood and sat on the table as Hidan and his brother chatted. He watched Hidan from the small doorway as the man began to heat the grill and throw food on it so it would cook. He was a great friend of the family and had told Sasuke's father that he would replace the man who died, and would cook for them all.

Sadly, Sasuke knew his brother felt differently for Hidan than the sliver haired man knew. He wouldnt speak on it to Hidan, the man would tell Sasuke to his face that he was crazy. Turning to his younger brother the raven looked at Sai(1). He had shorter hair than him and Itachi. His eyes were the same as Sasuke's though. Shaking his head he stood again and walked out of the room.

"Want to come and help me get these things off Sai?" The younger boy nodded and ran after Sasuke his fake smile plastered on the boy's face. He had been like that since their mother was killed infront of them by an out of controle slave.

As their bare feet pressed against the floor and lifted away from it quietly, Sai glanced over at his brother. "Sasuke...you didnt hit your growth spurt yet?"

Shutting his eyes and clenching his jaw he kept quiet not intent on answering Sai. "No need to be embarassed about it, you are short, it is fine."

"Sai, you're as tall as Aniki, I'm four inches shorter than you. And I dont really find that funny or fine. I want to be taller to show our people that I can be a great ruler like our father." Looking over at his brother he watched the boy prush his dull black hair away from his eyes. He needed a hair cut in his own opinion, but Sasuke found it to be too short.

"Itachi is a good hight, I will be as tall as father, and you are perfect brother. Do not question that Suke(2), if the gods didnt want you to be the size you are, you would be taller or shorter." Stopping in his tracks Sasuke shot a glare at Sai before bending over and picking up his white cat and holding it in his arms.

"Ah I see anubus has found his way back." Nodding Sasuke began to walk away but slower this time not in a rush to go and change.

"Yes, Ino found him in her room earlier this morning. And Sai, if you call me that stupid nick name again, I will personally make sure you do not bare any children." Sai chuckled and bowed his head to his brother.

"Forgive me Lord of all assholeness." Shooting another glare at Sai, Sasuke bumped into someone and grunted as his cat dug its claws into his pale skin.

"S-sorry Lord Sasuke..." A young looking girl bowed and pressed both of her index fingers together a blush spread across her face.

Smiling at the girl Sasuke rubbed her head and handed her the feline. "Hinata(3), take anubus to your sleeping area and play with him for me, he needs to be fed in a little also, can I trust you with my beloved kitten?"

Nodding rapidly the shy little girl ran off with the cat in her arms purring. Sai cocked an eyebrow at his brother and laughed whole heartedly. "Sasuke you seem to have taken a liking to Neji's cousin, why does that seem out of character of you to me?"

Shrugging the raven looked at Sai. "I envy the girl, she is free, she is innocent, she has not seen bloodshed yet. Plus I adore her pale yet purple tinted eyes."

"I always knew you liked little kids Suke." Laughing lightly Sai evaded his brothers punch and kept walking his arms behind his head while his fingers were laced.

As they arrived to Sasuke's bedroom area Ino came running out in a panic. "L-lord Sasuke, Lord Sai!" Bowing she gasped for breath her clothes soaked through. "F-forgive me...we cannot seem to find anything that looks good on the slave you have purchased."

Looking over at his older brother Sai smiled and crossed his arms. "A week of wearing your clothes say's I can make your slave look delicious..."

Thinking for a moment Sasuke looked back at Sai and nodded to him. "And if you dont, you have to steal Itachi's underware and run around naked while he chases you."

"Deal!" Sai and Sasuke shook hands and the younger of the two ravens walked in the room determined.

When he looked at the blond boy infront of him the first think he noticed was the tattoo adoring his stomach. It swirled around his stomach and had some form of writing on it that he couldnt make out. His eyes than traveld up and he saw the many scars that were covering his body. Sure the boy was well toned and beautiful but the scars seemed to give him a rough look to him.

"Your name?" Sai stood there his arms crossed as his eyes still devoured the blonds lushous body.

"Naruto..." Sai's eyes windened as he looked at the boy.

"Son of Arashi Uzumaki?" Naruto didnt answer instead he looked to the ground his fists in tight balls.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Sighing he walked around the blond noting the scars on either side of his face.

The story had to be true, because here stood a blond, blue eyed, and tan boy. Who bore the scars on his cheeks, which gave him a fox like gleem. The blond boy's father was Arashi Uzumaki, he was a famous writer. Sai had read the large oeuvre book. Smiling Sai was happy he was in the presence of this boy.

But there was a darker side to the boy, his mother had murdered Arashi and then slit the baby's cheeks and left him for dead. Of course he was found and healed by a priest, how he ended up in the slave trade was beyond Sai, but he knew he had to tell Sasuke.

"One moment please." Stepping out of the room Sai grabbed Sasuke and walked a few feet down the long hallway.

"What Sai? You can't do it?" Shaking his head Sai looked behind him then began very slowly.

"That is Arashi Uzumaki's son..." Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"You have to be kidding me. They said he died." Looking at the large golden doors he tried to see through them. _'No wonder he caught my attention...I remember meeting Arashi when I was a boy...'_

"Nope its him. What do you want me to do?" Thinking for a moment Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Dress him in fathers clothes that he left for us to go through. He may be my slave, but I will try and give him a better life. And Sai..." The boy looked to him.

"Hm?"

"Dont tell Itachi..." Nodding Sai walked away and went back throught he doors.

"Great news Ino, we get to go through fathers things and use them for our beautiful Naruto here." Blushing Naruto looked away from them all.

A few minutes later Naruto stood in a large traditional Japanese kimono, which was actually his fahters left behind by accident, a pair of white undergarments on under it so if he was to untie it, nothing would show. His hair was sticking up in all different directions. And his eyes seemed to shine more than ever. Still blushing some from having to be naked infront of Sai he bowed to the people who helped him and stared at the door.

'I hope...he likes me...so I dont get shoved back into the trade...' Sai took his leave Naruto following in tow.

Ino had gone out first to make sure Sasuke was there. When she opened the door for them Naruto looked right at his master figure. He stood there holding a large gold necklace that to him looked more like a chest plate on his shoulder. All his jewlery was in his hand except for the golden cuffs around his writs and ankles. Nodding to them he walked past them and into his room.

"Ino, stand here with the boy until I come out, and Sai go help Aniki and Hidan set the table." They all nodded to him at the same time. Then as Sasuke walked into his room Sai went to do as asked of him.

When he went into his room he walked over to his fathers closet and pulled out his mothers old Kimono that Arashi had given to her. It fit his slim frame well and seemed to light up his dark eyes, if possible. Letting it hang open he walked back out his hair now sticking up in the back. He truely hated having to brush that part down.

Staring to Naruto he bowed and the poor blond had no idea why. "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, to my humble abode." Walking away Ino shoved him behind Sasuke before going back in the room to clean it up.

Walking slowly Sasuke looked back at the tall blond boy. "I met your father when I was younger, that Kimono was given to my father by him, or should I dare say, it was Arashi's, he left it here and when he came again, he told my father to keep it, saying he didnt need it."

Naruto kept quiet not wanting to talk about his past. He hated his mother and his father for everything they put him through. He did miss his adopted father though, the man was always so kind to him. And his assistant was also a kind man.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke walked back into the dinning area. At the table sat Itachi on one end of the table, of course in the head seat. Sai sat next to Sasuke's chair talking to a good friend of theirs who was seated next to him. And sitting on the two seats next to Itachi were, Deidara and Sasori. His eyes then wandered to the empty seat next to his chair.

"You will sit there...and we are expecting two people correct Itachi?" Nodding he pointed to the people walking in behind them. One had crimson red hair and the other had much longer brown hair.

"We shall now feast, and after that go to the common block and you will meet everyone who stay's here with me." With that Naruto took his seat and they began to dine and feast on the food Hidan had cooked for them all.

'Arashi Uzumaki's son...' Was what ran through Sasuke's mind as he watched the boy eat slowly. 'I hope he enjoy's meeting all of the people who stay here...he will surely get along with some of the other slaves...and maybe some of the friends of the family.'

As their lunch progressed every chatted slowly and softly as if to not disturbe something or someone around them. When they all finished they left Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan, and Naruto there.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Sai. I will see you all in the common block in five minutes. Shall the blond boy stay here to help me?" Looking over at Hidan, Naruto stared into those big amethyst eyes.

"No, he will come with me, but hurry I want you there." Nodding Hidan got to work quickly taking the plates and placing them in the sink.

Leaving the dinning area Itachi stayed behind to help Hidan. Sasuke had to actually let a small smile slip onto his face at this. His brother really did love his so called friend who treated himself more like a slave. Looking over at Sai he noticed that the boy was staring at Naruto.

"Why must you stare at him like that?" Blinking Sai looked back to Sasuke slowly not really noticing he was staring at the blond.

"He's just so..." He couldnt finish he didnt know what to say.

"Sensual?"

"Yes!" Sai laughed and looked back at Naruto smiling. "Don't mind my brother Naruto, you'll get used to him."

Naruto blushed and kept his eyes on the floor. "O-okay..."

Stopping in his tracks Sai grabbed Sasuke and spun him around. "Suke he spoke while around you!!!"

"Yes...Sai, and his voice is as lovely as his entire body, now may we proceed to the commons block?" Sai smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

As they all walked Sasuke let a small smile creep onto his face and then replaced it with his stoic expression as they entered the commons block. "Naruto I will now introduce you to all of the slaves, and the people staying with me."

The blond bowed to them all as Sasuke began, "You know Sai soo, I'll start with Gaara, he's the one with the red hair who ate dinner with us, next to him is Neji, he also ate dinner with us. Uhm...Sai do you want to do this? I'm afraid this is the most I've said in a long time..."

Laughing Sai stepped foward. "The other red head is Sasori, he's Itachi's friend, next to him is his love Deidara, the blond like you. You met Ino, next to her is Sakura, then the little girl on her lap is Hinata. Shit, the boy behind Ino is Kiba, he's also a slave, so is Sakura. Neji and Gaara on the other hand are just good friends of the family. The blond over there is Temari, then next to her is Konkuro, Gaara's siblings, Temari's the oldest. Yea the one next to Konkuro is Shikamaru, Temari's husband. And lastly that's Tenten and Lee. They're brother and sister. Tenten is with Neji, Gaara and Lee are lovers. So yea, thats all of them."

Bowing while blushing Naruto tried to smile. "Hello all of you."

And as if practiced in unison everyone started and ended with a big, "Hello Naruto."

As Sasuke leaned against the large door frame he raked his eyes over Naruto's form and then let them wander to everyone else who was asking him questions and what not. 'What to do with him...'

"...love him." Sasuke looked over to Sai and blinked.

"Come again Sai?" Looking at his brothers taken back look he began again.

"I said, 'They seem to love him." Nodding Sasuke let his mind wander again. _'Love him...maybe I should...'_

**A/N: 1.OMG YES!! I MADE SAI SASUKE AND ITACHI'S BROTHER!!!!!!!! HATE ME I DONT CARE XD**

**2. Its a nick name Sai made up for Sasuke. Kinda like Sasuke calls Itachi Aniki**

**3. Okay just so this is clear, Hinata is not Neji's cousin in this, its his kid. She's like I dont know, seven or something.**

**And alas. I am finished with chapter one. I hope you like it. Its different from my other one I know, but I like this one more. Hope your happy. And Next you'll have a one-shot for Chobits. Have fun with that one. Peace!**


	2. I Hear A Drumming In The Distance

_Shatter the darkness...Even if we can't be the wind that moves the clouds...we have legs and can chase after. We on the ground take our trapped feelings and trash them in the infinite expanse of the sky._

**Disclaimer: Sooo I went to K. Masashi's house again asking for my lovely and godly Naruto-kun. I just want him for a day I say. And K. Masashi replys by sicking creepy bug Shino on me. I'm still itching just thinking about it.**

**Warnings: Read first chapter smartass.**

**A/N: So I see that I'm on alert for alot of people. Cool, cool. I think thats awesome. Just do me a favor and review okay? I'll deffinately update quicker then. -Smiles- And yes eventually maybe in like 5 or 6 chapters I'll post my first thing of smuttiness. Maybe. Anywho, just thought I'd let you all know that I'm glad you like this story and also as a warning since Vanity made a good point. Yes Sasuke is Pharaoh. But Sasuke to me will ALWAYS be uke. So deal!**

**Chapter Two: I Hear A Drumming In The Distance**

After a long night of talking, drinking, eating, and watching Naruto laugh and smile that beautiful smile of his, Sasuke had awoken early. Groaning in protest as Ino shook him awake he opened onyx eyes and looked at the dull blond woman.

"Ino...must you awake me so early?" She smiled kindly at him and motioned to Sai who stood in the doorway leaning on Naruto and talking to him. The both of them were laughing and smiling.

Nodding he stood and when his sheets fell to the floor they all stared at him. He wasnt wearing anything but a pair of dark blue short like things(1). Bowing his head to Sai he yawned and stretched.

"Morning brother, Naruto." Walking past them he went into his bathing room while Ino followed the man's clothes in her hand.

Sai stopped laughing and joking with the blond for a moment to smile and bow his head back at his brother. Then turning back to the boy he pointed to his brothers bed.

"You're supposed to make his bed since you are a slave, but he doesnt really think of the slaves like that. So he'll make his own bed, while me and you go help Hidan make breakfast for him." Nodding Naruto followed Sai to the kitchen where Hidan was already making some eggs, bacon, fried pork, and some biscit like patties.

When Sai and Naruto reached the Kitchen Hidan popped out and smiled. He was a very bright and happy man, always smiling and laughing. Naruto got along with the man well, loving the fact that someone else could smile as much as him.

"So Hidan, you need help with breakfast, or do you just want me and 'Ruto(1) to set the table?" Hidan thought for a moment then pointed to the large bowl of fruit.

"Peal, and cut it evenly, then set it on a plate nicely so people will want to eat it. Also pour some milk into glasses the freshly squeezed orange juice, and water. I'll help set the table when we are done." Laughing Naruto and Sai began to help with what they were supposed to.

Back in Sasuke's bathing room he sat there in the hot boiling water his pale skin turning a light pink from the temperature. Leaning his head back his damp hair clung to the sides of his face and neck, some falling back towards the hard marble floors. He had dreams of his mother and father that night, but instead of it ending up in horror like always, Naruto was there as an angel and saved him.

Then before he knew it Sai and Naruto were standing behind him looking down at him. Jumping slightly Sasuke shot his hands down to cover his groin. The water he was in had grown to be bearly warm at all.

"G-get out!" Sai laughed and stepped into the water his silk shorts coming right above his knee's.

"But Suke we want you to come out so we can stare at your beauti-" Sasuke hand smacked Sai in the face then shoved him into Naruto.

"Please take him to the dinning area Naruto then come back here."

"Alright." Naruto then left dragging Sai and telling him that he shouldnt upset the raven like he had done only moments ago.

Once he made sure they were gone Sasuke stood and dried himself off. Slipping on his undergarments he then put on a pair of his own silk shorts. His were dark blue, not black like Sai's.

Just as he slipped on a white shirt Naruto entered his room wearing another Kimono. It was blue with white and orange designs on it. Even though Sasuke wouldnt wear it he had to admit, it made the blond look stunning.

"You wanted me?" Nodding Sasuke began to make his bed.

"I dont want you to be my slave." Cringing Naruto looked away from him not understanding what he had done wrong with in the time span of a day.

"I...u-understand..." Keeping his gaze from Sasuke he just wanted to leave rigth away now.

"You will just be a guest here, infact, you will live here with us, as equals. You, the son of Arashi Uzumaki, should not be a slave." Turning to look at the blond, Sasuke noticed the shocked look on his face. "Did I say something I shouldnt have dobe?"

Growling Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, who inturn sent him a better one right back. "I'm not a dobe, teme."

Walking out of the room Naruto crossed his arms mummbling about Sasuke being a bastard. Even though he knew Naruto would be bent on calling him a bastard, Sasuke was glad he didnt have to deal with thinking of the blond as a slave.

Once Naruto arrived in the dinning area he looked over at Hidan and Sai who were sitting down the food all in place. "Want me to go get everyone?"

"No need blondie, we're already here." Turning to see who had called him 'blondie' he saw Kiba and smiled.

"Hey, really you got everyone?" Nodding the brunette pointed to all the people shuffling into the large area. Hidan had made Sai and Naruto extend the table so everyone would be able to sit down and eat.

When they were all in their seats Sai groaned and put his head in his hand. Sure some people were always late to meals, like Itachi, he was atleast two minutes late. But now Sasuke had caught the being late disorder and was a total of seven minutes late. Hell even Gaara was getting pissed at the soon to be Pharaoh. Sighing he looked accross the table at Naruto.

"Your boyfriends late, go get him." Growling Naruto kicked Sai in the shin under the table. And before Sai could jump foward and tackle the blond, and gracefully ruin breakfast, Sasuke grabbed his shirt and sat him back down.

"Dont do it Sai." Sitting down in his seat he rubbed the back of his head his hair sticking up again. "Pardon my lateness, I got caught up in thinking."

Nodding everyone began to talk again and eat their food now that Sasuke was there. Yet the raven slowly ate his food a distant look in his eyes. He was still thinking about what to do. When he became Pharaoh he needed a bride. But he loathed women. Itachi knew this but would never speak on the matter. He only said 'You have to marry a woman, but that doesnt mean you have to sleep with her brother.' Yea that helped Sasuke a lot.

Sighing Sasuke leaned back and looked over to Neji, the man was a mahatma back in Japan. So the raven enjoyed having the man there. At times Sasuke wished he was from Japan.

"...Sasuke!" Jumping at this he looked to the person who had called his name. It was Hidan who was seated right next to Itachi.

"Hn?" Looking at the man he really wanted to know what he could want.

"Right your gay?" Raising his eyebrow it began to twitch and he looked over at Sai who was slowly trying to creep away.

"Yes, but that wasnt anyone's buisness." Grabbing Sai he then stood and drug the boy out of the room. Poor Sai reached for anything while begging to be spaired.

Laughing Hidan leaned against Itachi and purred whispered things into the older ravens ear making him shift in his seat somewhat. Everyone else just went on eating until they were all done. Once they were they went their seperate way's. Neji and Tenten walked off their daughter follow in tow while playing with sasuke's white cat.

Gaara and Lee went to go take a dip in the small oasis pond that was out in the open area right across the large hall. Konkuro, Temari, and Shikamaru all went to the markets to shop around for things. Sasori and Deidara decided to just go and walk around while talking.

And while all of them did that, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, and Sai went to the commons to talk and play games.. While walking there Kiba, Naruto, and Sai laughed and joked, Ino and Sakura just smiled and talked a little.

Staying behind was Sasuke, Itachi, and Hidan.

-----

Naruto punched Sai in the back of the head forcefully knocking the raven to the ground. "God dammit!! That hurt!!"

"Its supposed to!!!" Kiba sat back and laughed watching the two duke it out. It was nightfall now, and they had done everything they could think of all day. So they decided to just beat the crap out of eachother. Thus here was Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Sai in the commons, at night. Sure there was a fire going and giving them light but, others were trying to sleep.

And Sai's constant cry's of pain and screaming werent helping any. One of those who were trying to drift into sleep, was Sasuke. He had his pillow over his head trying to block out the loudness of his little brother and his friend.

Giving up after ten more minutes of constant screams and falling sounds Sasuke stood clad in only a loin cloth and marched himself out to the commons block. His hair was sticking every which way and his normally calm complection was all over the place flashing a new emotion every few seconds. Sure a normal Sasuke was scary but, a tired and groggy one, was much worse.

As the raven reached the commons block what he saw made him trip and stumble into the area. The bright orange fire illuminating his pale complection and turning him into a slight tan color.

Naruto's blue eyes locked onto the raven when he stumbled in. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat from rolling around in the night heat under blankets. His hair disheveled, and his eyes burning. The man was more or less breath taking.

"Will you please...shut the fuck up..." He stood straight again sending an icy glare towards his brother and Naruto.

"Jeez Suke, one would think you'd be nicer when your half asleep." Shrugging Sai kicked Naruto in his stomach sending the boy falling to the floor in a pile of pain. "Plus we cant stop, no one has given up yet, but, you are welcome to join the fight and take my place."

Naruto stood and pointed at Sai. "You said he could take your place, you lose." Rubbing his stomach he bent over trying to make the pain go away.

Huffing Sai went and sat down next to Kiba. "Your turn mutt, or it could be Suke's if he feels up to it oh, but wait. He cant fight! His perfect body might get bruised or worse!" Gasping Sai put his hand over his mouth and gave a fake look of horror. "He could break a nail!"

Everyone burst out laughing except for of course, Sasuke. He didnt find it funny at all. Who was his, must be perfect, brother to say that Sasuke of all people couldnt take getting a_ bruise_, or breaking a _nail_(2).

He would prove to the younger boy that he could get both to happen and he wouldnt cry. So he stepped foward and uncrossed his arms. "I'll fight you."

Silence.

No one moved. They couldnt laugh either. Hell they really didnt know what to make of this. Sasuke, yes he was Sasuke, had just told Naruto he would fight him. Honestly, was the raven that out of it? Naruto was six inches taller for crying out loud! And he was toned, very toned. But Sasuke? Yea this was new to all of them. So they sat there waiting for something to happen.

"Alrighty then...lets go Sasuke..." Naruto laughed and stood there waiting for something to happen. He put his hands up near his face and slowly begin to circle the Uchiha.

Sasuke watched his steps closely and waited his legs spred apart some and his hands waiting at his waist to strike. He saw the blond move foward and lift his leg to kick sasuke in the stomach. Thus the raven quickly grabbed his leg and twisted it causing Naruto to fall onto the ground and yelp in pain.

Standing up and looking at Sasuke the blond noticed the blood dripping from his nose and mouth onto his chest and the dirt below. Laughing lightly Naruto moved in and threw a punch at Sasuke's face, putting all his force and weight in it.

Once the tan fist came with in a few inches of Sasuke's face he ducked and punched the blond right in his side causing him to fall foward. When he did Sasuke pushed his leg out and spun himself so he would sweep kick Naruto. That sent the boy falling onto his side. Once on the ground Naruto held his sides and groaned in pain.

"I g-give..." Sasuke stood up and dusted his legs off while Naruto tried to sit up with out hurting himself more.

Everyone else sat there in shock. No one knew Sasuke could fight like that, even fight at all. They were amazed, and some were turned on. Naruto would have been one of them, if he wasnt beelding and in pain.

Sighing Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto. "Here, come and I'll help you clean yourself up, and I'll find my pain relieving ointment for you."

Complying the blond followed Sasuke leaving everyone else to 'ooo' and 'ahh' at what had just happened.

Reaching Sasuke's room Naruto stood in the doorway looking at the raven haired beauty. "How did you learn to do that teme?"

Turning to Naruto he chuckled and sat down on his bed. Patting the spot next to him he rung out the washing rag he had gotten into the small bowl of water. Walking over the blue eyed boy sat down next to him and blinked as Sasuke leaned foward and gently dapped at the cut on his lip.

While looking at Sasuke's face Naruto noticed the caring look and sheer concentration, he blushed and felt his hands begin to sweat more, and not from the heat around him.

"Well, I didnt get you too bad..." Looking up at Naruto's face he noticed the blush that was coloring his cheeks. His heart began to race and he didnt know why. So he shook it off.

As he stood Naruto gave a quiet and relieved sigh. The closeness was going to get to both of them. And his damn blush just wouldnt go away!

Thats when it got worse. Sasuke came back with the ointment and sat back down. His own face was flushed except for the pink tinting his own cheeks. Then the raven dapped the washing rag in the ointment and placed some on Naruto's lip. It smelt of mint and medicine.

As Sasuke washed away the rest of the blood on him he then dumped some ointment on his hands and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "Lift your arms up so I can rub it on your sides."

Blushing deeply Naruto shook his head. "No its alright I dont ne-." He was cut off as the raven pushed his arms up with his elbows then went on his way with rubbing the ointment on Naruto's body.

Not wanting to move Naruto just sat there his arms up in the air like he was surrendering or giving up. He didnt know what to do exactly, because he was never in a position like this. _'God...this feels good...that has to be a sin...I mean..a guy shouldnt like when another guy rubs ointment on him. Should he?...His hands are so soft too...shit...now what!? He stopped..and he's looking at me weird!!'_

_'Now what Sasuke? Kiss him? Tell him he has wonderful skin? What???' _Sasuke sat there staring up into Naruto's face tracing every line. Unable to figure out what to do he let his body take over. And he leaned foward...

**A/N: (1) There goes Sai with his nick names again. (2) I enjoy to tease Sasuke, because he is Uke sooo I just needed to do that...Even though he did kick the shit out of my little Naru-kun. -cries- I just had to!**

**And yes, I do realize what I just did was horrible. Very horrible. But if you all give me reviews I'll be forced, happy to, but still somewhat forced to update faster. Much faster. I have to put up a new chap for my other story. So I'll do that tomorrow, and maybe I'll start on another chapter of this one. I most likely will. Because I know you all love this story! So yea Review please. **


	3. Force a Smile that may be half Dead

_Strike us like matches, cause everyone deserves the flames  
We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame  
At least everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame  
Such a shame - Fall Out Boy_

**Disclaimer: Alright today I was totally stalking K. Masashi when he dissapeared and I was all like "Wtf...where is he?" Then he popped up behind me and said in this orochimaru voice. "I have your precious Naru-kun." Then he was gone...so gain. I didnt get Naru-Kun for me. ;; He's a bitch. **

**Warnings: None. Oo -lies- Read chapter one!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Ah...Well, this chapter should be fun. But DAMN! I was so pissed today. My dog bit me. Little fucker. Anyway. I'm glad all of you like this story. And here is your update since you so kindly asked for it. I'm still amazed as to how I can write two stories at the same time. Anyway love ya'll. Read on**

**Chapter Three: Force a smile that may be half dead...**

Naruto couldnt believe it. Sasuke was trying to kiss him. Before the ravens lips could even touch his he jumped to the side and slammed to the ground. Scrambling to get to his feet his eyes darted everywhich way and he pointed at Sasuke.

"Y-you should as-ask before you go and d-do that to someone!!" Chuckling Sasuke sat back and ran his thing pale fingers through his hair.

"Forgive me...you are just so...irresistable.." Blushing Naruto stood and wrinkled his nose.

"Forgiven..but..next time ask." Smirking Naruto walked over and bent down brushing his lips against Sasuke's. "And I'll let you have it."

Stunned Sasuke watched the blond walk away. 'Did he...yea he just did that to me.' Smirking he ran his fingers over his own lips. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are one sly human being."

Deciding that his night was better Sasuke laid back on his bed his arms behind his head. He was going to have a good nights sleep, and in the morning he was going to go for a swim with the golden god he lived with. Smiling to himself he slowly drifted off into sleep.

----

It was sunrise and Naruto sat on the ledge of the balcony. He slept in Sai's room on the other bed the boy had. He also had a large balcony with a railing. Which he was currently occupying, watching the sun come up over the large sandy hills that looked like snow, and the prymids which looked like golden mountains.

Blue eyes glistened with unshed tears as his mind wadered. It had been 19 years since his father had died on that dreadful day. Of course he wouldnt tell anyone that it was that day, for he knew the reactions he would get.

"I try to forget how it makes me feel on the inside...I know its been a while but, I dont want to anymore really. I have nothing to say...I do sometimes wish I could light my life on fire...I keep everything in side because its too much...Does it make you happy? Seeing me like this? Or does being quiet help? I was told I was a failure everyday dad..." Rubbing his eyes his palms became wet but other than that no tears were spilt on the blonds part.

Taking a deep breath he turned and placed his feet back on the solid ground and walked quietly to Sai's door. Opening it he slowly he slid out of the boys room and began to walk down the corridor.

His foot steps were silent like he was walking on air. His breathing was shallow and his muscles twitched under his skin. He wanted to run, and never stop. He wanted to get away. And he hated himself for it.

Whispering horsely because of the tears threatening to spill down his tan face he looked at the ground. "I...c-cant...do this..anymore."

Looking up he stared into the large expanse of the doors to Sasuke's palace. Pushing them open slightly he squeezed himself out and felt the cool sand under his feet. Smiling he slowly began to walk moving around the palace.

"I wont run away...I'll just..run...here. I'll forget you. So I can stop faking my smiles and my laugh. For everyone around me." He broke out into a sprint his mind reeling about what to do.

All his life he had been trying to keep his father alive by never covering the mans memorys with better ones. But now he felt he had to. And as he ran, tears slid down his tan face, staining it with little tear lines.

Instead of sobbing though, he started to laugh lightly. Then a few moments it turned into full blown heart filled laughter. He didnt know why he was laughing for real but it felt nice. Just like running felt nice. The feeling of being free.

----

Sasuke jumped about ten feet in the air when Sai plopped down next to him screaming his name. "Wh-what!?!"

Sai pointed down the hall towards his room and shook Sasuke. "Itachi was _moaning_!!"

"Did you ever think the man was just groaning in his sleep?" Rubbing his head he shut his eyes. Waking up with a headache was the thing Sasuke hated most. And right now Sai babbling about hearing grunts and moans coming from Itachi's room wasnt making it any better. "He was touching himself. Now get out of my room."

Pouting Sai rolled his eyes and stood up walking out of his brothers room while mummbling something about Sasuke being a bitch who liked taking it up the ass.

His younger brother sure loved to take things to the fullest. So over dramatic he was, but hey atleast he wasnt crazy. Letting his mind wander to other things Sasuke walked into his bathing room to find it ready and boiling hot. Smiling to himself he pulled off his clothes and stepped in.

Once he was fully in he began to bathe himself, and little did he know a certain blond was planning on ruining his bathing process, well atleast it was unintentionally.

----

Naruto had finished running for now. Sweat was rolling down his hot and flustered body. His blue eyes seemingly shining more than ever before. They were brighter just like his smile. Everyone he passed on his way to Sasuke's room smiled just looking at the man.

Something changed him and they knew it.

As he was bouncing down the halls he high fived Kiba and then jogged the rest of the way. Arriving at Sasuke's room he quietly slid inside his plan in motion.

----

He felt it. The cold chill that was going up his spine. Someone was plotting against him. Dumping the hot water down his body he shuddered as it turned his skin a light pink.

His raven hair was sticking to his face and outlining his jaw perfectly, and just as he was about to pick up his hair wash someone jumped into the bath area. Water spalshed all over the floor and soaked his cloths that he was supposed to wear.

Yelping Sasuke looked to see who it was then came face to face with big blue eyes and blond hair. "Sh-SHIT!!!" Shoving the person away he covered himself and heard laughing.

Glaring daggers at the person he wiped the water away from his eyes. Naruto was what he saw. The boy was smiling like an idiot, something Sasuke had yet to see.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bath while I'm n-naked..." Clearing his throat he pretened thats why he stuttered.

"I just wanted to give you something." Leaning foward he kissed the raven softly then jumped up and ran out of the room soaking wet.

Blushing Sasuke mentally cursed the boy and finished cleaning himself then quickly got dressed. He followed the trail of water to where he would find the blond.

Once he did he chuckled lightly seeing Naruto clinging to Hidan's back while the silver haired man whined about getting his good clothes wet. Shaking his head he went and sat down next to his brother who was wearing a long black coat with red clouds on it.

"Going to another one of those meetings Itachi?" Nodding Itachi kept quiet. "Must be serious, your not all over Hidan, and your not talking."

Glaring Itachi stood and looked to Hidan. "Lets go." Nodding he threw Naruto off of him and smiled at the younger male.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke. See you guys in two day's!!" He then ran off to follow Itachi.

Sasuke sat there and smirked. With his brother gone he wasnt going to have to worry about anything. Because he always took Sai with him. That ment he had two hole day's to do what ever he wanted to Naruto.

**A/N: Okay its short. Sue me. Im gonna have a longer one up tomorrow so dont get all pissy and whine because its short. I love all my fans that I have. So I shall upload another chapter of this tomrrow. And then the day after that. Maybe another Perhaps angles have no names one. I'm also still workin on that Saiyuki one-shot. Its harder to come up with stuff than I thought. So have fun reading. Peace.**


	4. Live and Let Live

_I couldnt imagine a day without you by my side. What I'm trying to say is 'I love you'._

**Disclaimer: I'm suing. I totally came up with Naru...-gets struck with a shovel in the head. masked man looks at you then walks away slowly while shaking his head and holding up a sign that read 'K. Masashi Owns.'-**

**Warnings: Well see there's this thing. Its called being a pervert. Also being sadistic. Soooo yea thats all I'm saying man.**

**A/N: Lessee...-thinks- I really dont have much to say other than...yea Read on and Enjoy**

**Chapter Four: Live and let Live**

Sitting out on his own balcony Sasuke watched the sun set. The day had been uneventful. Sure his brother had left and took Sai with him, but it just wasn't the same. Naruto wasnt following him around. Infact he hadn't seen the boy almost all day. He had left with Kiba earlier in the day since when Itachi was gone no one acted like a slave.

Sure Itachi was nice to Sasuke, but the man wanted to hold up tradition and law. Which was beyond the raven, because their father hadn't treated anyone as a slave, nor had their mother.

Which then reminded Sasuke of how Sai felt when his mother was brought up. The woman died giving birth to the boy. He always felt that it was his fault both parents had died. Because if their mother hadn't of died, their father wouldn't have died either.

That wasnt the case. Their father was killed. It was none of their faults. The man had it coming infact, but Sasuke wouldnt dwell on it. Instead he decided to go get his bath read. He just wanted to soak in the hot water. Sure it was hot outside, but it was hitting night fall, and it got cold.

So the raven walked into his bathing room and began to heat the water to pour it into the golden tub. Boy, his father really went all out with this place. Or atleast Sasuke thought so, he really didnt want to be Pharaoh, he wanted Sai to be it, or Itachi. Well Itachi couldnt be, Sai could though. He was younger, and probably healthier than Sasuke and Itachi combined.

Itachi, as a child was struck with some form of an illness. Sure he was twenty-six now. But he would surely pass with in the next two to three years. Knowing this would always irk sasuke, but what could he do about it? Shit just happens.

Once his bath was full he pulled off his clothes and slid into the water. It was a murky white from the heat but then it settled. Steam was rising off of the water warming his skin that wasnt under it.

He sat in the tub for a few minutes until it got only warm. and started to heat more water for it. By the time he was done heating more water it was dark out and the moon was shining in the room that was lit by candles and a few small lamps.

Sasuke's normally pale skin now had a pink tint to it. His cheeks were darker and his pupils were dialated. He looked out of it. And little did he know, a certain blond was sitting behind him watching his every move.

Then out of no where Sasuke began to talk to himself, or atleast just plainly outloud.

"You know...for all those times I could have told my dad I liked guys...and that Sai should be Pharaoh I didnt...so now I'm stuck with this stupid title. And tomorrow I get to go be all like "Hey, build me a peramid."...why would I want to do that? I'm not fit for this...plus who am I going to get to like me? I'm not exactly...prince charming."

"Sure you are." Jumping out of his skin he spun around to see Naruto sitting there smiling at him. "Who doesnt like you? All the girls here do, well...Sakura and Ino, do is talk about how wonderful you are and how good looking you are. Plus Sai would hate being Pharaoh...wouldnt he?"

"First things first...get out...and no Sai wanted to be Pharaoh but father said the oldest should, and because Itachi is sick, he declined and gave it to me...now leave."

"Cant do that." Naruto stood up and then walked over to the ravens bath and got in, clothes and all.

"What do you mean you cant?!" Sasuke inched away from him trying to cover himself.

"Well...I told you to ask to kiss me, but I dont want that anymore...I want you, honestly." Looking over at the raven Naruto smiled and then dunked himself under the water.

When he came back up his hair was sticking to his face and some spots sticking out after the water ran off of it. His eyes were bright as always, and his skin seemed a tad more tan.

"That doesnt mean I want you..."

"You already showed me you did..." Inching closer to the Uchiha, Naruto smirked. "...isnt that right Sasuke..."

"Nope not right at all..." Blushing, Sasuke looked away and tried to focus on something other than the proximity in which he was to the blond.

"Liar..." Naruto moved in. Kissing Sasuke's neck gently and working his way down the ravens pale yet firm chest.

"S-stop!" Pushing Naruto away he moved to the other side of the bathing area and glared at him.

"Why? You want it dont you?" Sasuke couldnt decide. He did, but what good did it do him if he could have the blond? Well, he'd just have to see.

"Yes..."

"Exactly, now come here."

Glaring at the blond again he moved closer to him and noticed that Naruto was stripping of his own clothing. "Wait...we're gonna have sex in here?"

"Yup. Do you have a problem with that too oh great one?" Shaking his head Sasuke slid closer to his blond.

Leaning foward he pressed his lips against Narutos softly, only to have the blond begin to deepen the kiss more. He ran his tounge along Sasuke's lower lip and the raven go the hint. He opened his mouth and felt Naruto's tounge instantly go to his rushing over it and around it.

He tasted good, like mint and fruit. It was an odd combination, but Sasuke liked it.

Naruto was thinking the same thing about the raven. His mouth tasted like a refined liqour mixed with sugar.

As their mouths continued the war for arousment. There was something along the same lines going on somewhere else.

----

Itachi sat on Hidan's lap as they looked around the large room they had been given at their leaders home. Sai had been walking around his shirt off, he was constantly complaining about how it was hot outside.

Hidan wasnt any better really. He was complaining about how he couldnt strip because Sai was there. Oh, and that he was horny.

Itachi thought for a moment or two debating upon what he should do. Coming to a conclusion only seconds later he cleared his throat to get their attention. When he did, and he felt the amethyst and brown eyes on him he began.

"How about we all take our minds off of it...by having sexual relations." Hidan and Sai looked at Itachi for a few moments their eyes wide and minds foggy from confusion.

Sai shrugged and dropped his pants quickly revealing his well toned legs and what he was packing. Following suit Hidan had jumped up and pulled his clothes off in a rush. He really wanted to get laid.

Itachi rubbed his sore tail bone and stood back up. Hidan had thrown him to the ground when he jumped. The raven haired man slid his shirt off of his slim frame both of the other men in the room staring at his figure. He then dropped his pants to reveal a rock hard erection.

Sai coughed and blushed at the size of his older brother, while hidan just smiled. He'd seen it before.

"Hidan...Sai...is going to be my bottom...and I'll be yours..." Hidan smirked while Sai glared.

"Why do I have to be you're bottom." Itachi just smirked and pointed down. Blushing Sai got the jist and swallowed.

Itachi, leading the way, walked over to the bed and laid down smirking at the two other men. Sai was blushing like crazy and Hidan had a glazed over look to his eyes.

As Hidan walked over he pulled Sai along with him. Once he got there he threw the boy down beside Itachi. "Want me to prepare you and him first?"

Smirking Itachi looked over at Sai. "No...just me..." Hida nodded and went to Itachi's neck kissing it before kissing down his body.

Once he reached Itachi's throbbing erection he licked the head while wrapping his hand around it. As Hidan licked and sucked the head of Itachi's erection he pumped his hand up and down on the base. After a while he moved his hand and slowly slid the large memeber into his mouth and throat sucking and licking it.

As he began to move his head up and down, Sai blushed and looked away, his own erection growing to full-mass. As he heard his brother let out a breathy groan he looked over to see Hidan sitting up a smirk on his face.

"Now you're ready...so get me ready." Pointing down Hidan showed Itachi what he ment.

The weasal complied by pushing himself off of the bed and onto his knees. He took the mans erection into his mouth, part of it sliding down into his throat. As he sucked and licked at the mans hard erection he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Pulling away from Hidan's member he looked over at Sai. "Get ready."

Itachi moved back onto the bed laying down. He then smirked and pointed to his throbbing member. Sai nodded, slid his body towards his brothers, and lifted himself up. As he moved back down his brothers erection was slowly pushed past his tight ring of muscles.

He moaned lightly as he kept sitting himself down on the large erection. Once hidan saw that the boy was half way down on his lovers hardened member, he moved foward. Placing his own at Itachi's entrance. A few seconds later he slowly moved the head of his erection inside of Itachi, causing the man to moan, and buck up into his younger brother.

Who in turn moaned louder. Hidan moved himself all the way inside of Itachi, as the weasal did the same to Sai. Only moments later did Hidan start to thrust into Itachi, while he motioned for Sai to thrust up and down.

Sai moved slowly on his brothers shaft, each time it hitting the right spot inside of him. Causing his erection to twtich and throb for more. His back would often press up against the chest of Hidan when the man moved foward to thrust the head of his erection against Itachi's prostate.

All of them moaned, groaned, and thrusted for quite some time. Eventually each one was covered in sweat and there erections were throbbing even more wanting their release.

Itachi's hand was on Sai's erection pumping it quickly while Hidan was slamming into Itachi by now, making the raven haired man moan his name loudly. Sai was doing something along the same lines, only he was thrusting down onto his brothers shaft quick and hard moaning his brothers name lightly.

As Hidan grabbed Itachi's legs he thrust two more times into the man and then groaned loudly as he came inside of him. Sai was the next to release, Itachi had pumped him faster than he could slam down so the older brothers erection hit his prostate, causing him to release and moan Itachi's name.

Lastly, once he was filled to the brim, and had made his younger brother cry out his name. He grunted and arched his back lightly as he, himself, released inside of Sai.

Pulling his younger brother off of him he allowed Hidan to lean foward and lay ontop of him. Itachi then pulled his brother close and smiled to himself. As all of their breathing became slower, each one of them drifted off into sleep.

----

There Naruto stood, red in the face. Not of embarassment, no, but out of anger. He had told Kiba, that he was going to most likely have sex with Sasuke. Yet the boy couldnt just stay out of the ravens room could he?

Right before he was about to slide inside of the tight entrance, Kiba had ran in screaming bloody murder, ranting on and on about how Sakura was chasing him and trying to kill him. Not even noticing the fact that both men were naked and on Sasuke's bed.

So here he stood, in Sakura's room, listening about how Kiba had stolen her undergarments and ran away sniffing them. He shook his head and punched Kiba in the back of his.

"Sakura, next time he does that, dont chase him, call for me. And I will personally, beat the shit out of him for you." The pink haired girl nodded and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Okay, thank you for your help, even though the mutt sort of...ruined what you had going on." Blushing lightly she pointed to the pissed off Uchiha.

The raven haired man's hair was messed up and his skin was paler than normal, with a tint of pink dusted across his cheeks. He had a scowl stuck on his face as he glared holes into Kiba's body. Picturing the boy falling to the floor in a bloody pile of organs and flesh.

Naruto looked back at his newly found lover and smiled. He walked over to him slowly his bare feet making a taping sound on the floor. Smiling to the raven he held out his hand so they could walk back to the pharaoh's room.

Sasuke looked at his blonds hand and couldnt help but let a small smile grace his emotionless expression. He took the other boy's hand willingly and let him lead him back to his room.

He really did find the boy amazingly beautiful, and he loved his personality. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to tell him he wanted to be with him. He just didnt know when the right time would be.

**A/N: Okay, I'm done with this chap. Sorry for not updating it yesterday like I was supposed to, I had a friend sleep over, and he sort of kept me from tpying by making me look at his myspace and do shit on it. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed. My one-shot should be up within a day or two. **


End file.
